


Wrist Stars | Kyungsoo x Male Reader

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, EXO Oneshot, EXO x Male Reader, EXO x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, exo fanfiction, kpop oneshot, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, kyungsoo fanfiction, kyungsoo oneshot, kyungsoo x male reader, kyungsoo x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: General Information:Description: When you write on your skin, the same mark appears onthe same place as your soulmate. Such as if you doodle on your skin, yoursoulmate gets those doodles on their skin.Warning(s): None.





	Wrist Stars | Kyungsoo x Male Reader

　　　　[your name] had ten minutes left to spare until his English class would be brought into session. He unzipped his shoulder bag and slowly slipped his notebooks out onto his desk. Once finished, he zipped the main opening up and unzipped the front. He would now have to struggle with his many thin tipped pens until he found one that worked without issues. This would mean that he would spend the majority of his now nine-minute break doodling on his wrist and fingers with his numerous pens.

 

  
　　　　With a soft sigh escaping his [plump, thin, etc.] lips, he uncapped the first pen and began to doodle. His friends had confronted him about the stars that littered his arm each time this certain class would roll around. They found that testing their pens on paper was far simpler than drawing mini stars along the skin of their wrists. [your name], on the other hand, had differing thoughts. He felt that testing his pen ink on paper only wasted the material, which would then be thrown away once he was finished.

 

  
　　　　Moving onto his eleventh pen, the [hair color] haired male placed the tip onto his index finger and drew a tiny star. The ink that leaked onto his skin was dark and consistent as he drew a few more. "It'll have to do," He murmured quietly. With a relieved sigh, he bent down and placed the remaining pens into the front pocket of his bag. It normally took him a few more tries until he found a decently working pen, but he had gotten lucky today. 

 

  
　　　　"Finally found a working one?" The voice came from a pink haired female that sat behind the male. Her head tilted to the side as she spoke, lips curved up ever so slightly. 

 

  
　　　　"Finally." The [blonde, brunette, etc.] hummed with a chuckle. He raised his arm up into the air and showed her the newest stars that adorned his wrist. They had the same conversation practically every day, which only ended with him showing her his newest pen tattoos.

 

  
　　　　The two shared a quick nod before breaking eye contact and moving on to their own activities. The teacher would enter the room in the next minute or so, and they most certainly did not want to get scolded for chatting once their class began. They had been blessed with a stern teacher that believed that her students had to be facing straight ahead once the clock struck 12:00.

 

  
　　　　The soft clicking of heels silenced the students as the blonde haired woman entered the room. "We have a new student joining us today. Please be on your best behavior as his father is very important to the wellbeing of this school." She motioned towards the male that stood just outside the door. 

 

  
　　　　With hesitant steps, the ravenette entered the room and stood a few feet in front of the whiteboard. "Hi," He greeted with a small bow. "My name is Do Kyungsoo. Please take care of me." 

 

  
　　　　The class remained silent as every eye was glued onto the new student. The vast majority of the males seemed to be intimidated by the ravenette. [your name] had been included in those that were intimidated, for the harsh glare that the ravenette sent the class caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. It was either the male didn't like his new predicament, or he had one of those resting-bitch faces. Whichever one it was, the [hair color] haired male was uncertain.

 

  
　　　　Once the introduction had come to an end, the ravenette had taken his seat and class began. All the while [your name]'s gaze was glued to the other male. There was something about him that made the [blonde, brunette, etc.] fidget in his chair. It could have been his monotone voice as he introduced himself, the way he seemed to glare around the classroom as he looked at the many faces of his classmates, or the way a small star had come into view as the ravenette had reached up to itch the side of his cheek.

 

  
~

 

  
　　　　"He had a star right here," [your name] exclaimed, his index finger pointing to the opposing hand's index finger. The area in which he was pointing to contained a much larger star than those that littered his wrist. "Right where mine is."

 

  
　　　　"I think you're just imagining it," The male's friend, Matthew, mumbled, his mouth full of mashed up potato chips. "It could have been a mole or something like that." He stretched across the table and plucked the [blonde, brunette, etc.]'s potato chip bag off from his tray. With a satisfying pop, he opened the bag and began to shovel more chips into his already full mouth.

 

  
　　　　"I wasn't imagining it!" [your name] protested. "You guys always tell me how wrong I am whenever I have a large chance of being right. I don't get why you have to-" His rant was cut off by the delicate hand of his other friend, Kyla, being placed onto his exposed shoulder.

 

  
　　　　"We're not saying you're wrong, [nickname]. We're just saying that these sort of things happen all the time. The same thing happened to me before. I thought that I saw my class notes littering a guy's arm, but my goodness I was wrong." The [hair color] haired male chuckled slightly at the recollection. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up as I did, that's all."

 

  
　　　　The table went silent as none of them knew what else to say about the situation. In the end, [your name], knew that Kyla was right. She had more experience in matters that involved soulmates than he did. She had found her soulmate the year prior to the current anyway.

 

  
　　　　The male propped his head up with his palm and placed the straw from his chocolate milk bottle between his lips. He felt ridiculous for even assuming that the ravenette could have been his soulmate. It was his first-day setting foot into the school for crying out loud! There was little chance that they could have been soulmates, to begin with. Just the thought that he had considered such a thing made the male groan. 

 

  
　　　　Matthew, completely ignorant towards his younger friend's distress, tossed his empty chip bag towards the male. He let out a rather boisterous cheer as the bag landed onto the other's [straight, curly, etc.] [hair color] locks. "My god, I've finally done it!" He hollered, fist pumping the air as he did so.

 

  
　　　　"Matthew, sweetie, I don't think you should be doing such things at this current time." Kyla grinned at her soulmate, but anyone that knew her well enough could sense the venom and threatening tone in her seemingly sweet voice. "[your name]'s having a troublesome day already and he does not need you making it any worse." She placed a hand onto the mint-haired male's shoulder, fingers gripping the red material of his jacket with great force. She was ordinarily a sweet girl, but when one of her friends' was having issues, she would do anything to keep them away from such annoyances.

 

  
　　　　"Thanks, Kyla." [your name] released his straw from his lips and flung the bottle upon his tray. "I'll go throw this shit out and meet you back here when I'm done." He swung his legs to the opposing side of the bench and gradually stood up. His head had the tendency of becoming dizzy if he stood up too suddenly. He grasped the tray in his hand and - with one last wave towards his friends - approached the trash bins that bordered the left side of the lunchroom.

 

  
　　　　He placed his waste into the appropriate bins - even going as far as to pick his milk bottle back up from the ground and placing it into the recycling bin. He then spun on his heel and proceeded to approach his lunch table. He had only stepped a few feet away from the bins when he collided with a grey shirted male.

 

  
　　　　A metal tray clattered to the ground at the impact. Half of a container of uneaten applesauce combined with a small dollop of ketchup, both splattering onto the males' footwear and the ground around them. [eye color] eyes gazed down at his now stained white converse, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. He had purchased them the previous day and now they were already ruined.

 

  
　　　　"Ordinarily people apologize, but you seem to think you're different from most." The monotone voice met the [hair color] haired male's ears, causing his cheeks to turn a fiery red. The speaker took a step back and bent down, placing the remaining waste back onto his tray. He could feel the sliminess of the applesauce against his ankle as he moved. He rose back up, hair brushing the [blonde, brunette, etc.]'s chin as he did so. He discarded his trash into a bin and placed his tray onto the counter that was located behind the previously mentioned object.

 

  
　　　　As he turned to walk away from the male a hand met his clothed wrist, tugging gently at his shirt's material. He stopped his retreat and met eyes with the other male. "Yes?" He questioned, a dull expression appearing across his features.

 

  
　　　　The two stood in the same position for what felt like an eternity to the ravenette. "Are you going to speak, or are we just going to-" He stopped speaking as he followed the other's gaze. [eye color] orbs were locked onto the star that was located on his index finger. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he thought of what to say in order to explain such an oddly placed doodle. He opened his mouth to speak before - much to his displeasure - he was cut off by the shorter male.

 

  
　　　　"I knew it." [your name] spoke, voice oddly quiet. He glanced up at the darker eyes of the ravenette before him and then back down to the tiny star. He quickly pushed the ravenette's shirt sleeve up to his elbow, exposing the many tiny stars that littered Kyungsoo's wrist. 

 

  
　　　　"For your information, I am not responsible for such things. I just so happen to have a rather infuriating soulmate that feels it is necessary to constantly draw stars across their arms day in and day out." Kyungsoo tugged his arm out of the other male's grasp and pulled his shirt sleeve back into its normal position.

 

  
　　　　"I'm not infuriating." [your name] pulled his own shirt sleeve up, starry arm now exposed to the seemingly annoyed ravenette. "I just have difficulty finding working pens."


End file.
